The Dress
by AliveO
Summary: Ezra makes a fool's gamble against a hungry warrior of Lasan. Suffice it to say he regrets his decision.


**A/N - Got a bit bored of updating the same two stories, decided to branch out a little bit.**

 **BTW, in case any of you hadn't noticed, making Ezra awkward is kinda a speciality of mine.**

 ***Smirks***

* * *

"Told you so, kid" Said Zeb, in a mocking tone. "Never put your money against a hungry Lasat."

Ezra groaned and fell forwards onto his plate, splatting pie all over his face.

* * *

 _30 Minutes Earlier_

* * *

"Zeb, how'd you feel about a challenge?" Ezra asked, in his usual bolshy tone.

"Ugh, I dunno, kid. What kind we talkin' bout here?" replied the Lasat, growing ever more impatient.

"How about... A Pie Eating contest? Nothin too out there, but Nothin too simple either." The teen said, beaming.

Zeb perked up "Yeah, sounds good." Zeb cracked a smile. _No-one ever beat Lasats at eating, not even teenage Humans._

"Coolio" Ezra chirped, voice slightly cracking "I'll go ask Hera if we got the stu-"

"Wait a minute, kiddo." Zeb butted in "There's gotta be some _conditions._ "

" _Like what?_ " Ezra asked, cautiously. _Don't wanna let him make up something awkward._

"Maybe... If I win, you have to wear something of my choosing..."

Ezra gulped. "And if I win?" He replied sheepishly.

"Then you and Sabine dye me any colour you want." The confidence in Zeb's voice made Ezra shudder. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought.

* * *

 _Present time_

* * *

"So then, Ezra Bridger." Zeb stopped short, faking some kind of deep thought. "What size dress do you wear?"

"Weird question to ask the kid, Zeb" Sabine raised an eyebrow as she entered the room, glancing up from her database, she observed the situation:

Ezra, head buried in a pie. Zeb, rubbing his stomach with a massive grin on his purple face and an empty plate in front of him.

"Ohhh, I _see_ " Sabine joined Zeb in the grin.

"Kid, sometimes I think you just do it to yourself."

Ezra let out a low sob from the depths of raspberry jam and muffled "I hate you both."

* * *

Zeb decided the next day that he'd wander out to Capital City and do some 'shopping' with Ezra and Sabine.

"Soo, Sabine. You wouldn't mind directing a Lasat towards a _clothes_ shop would you?" Zeb chuckled in his favourite 'making Ezra's life a misery' tone.

"I might know one or two places around here..." she trailed off, and began to walk toward the centre of the market Square.

"Ugh. Can we please just get this over with?" Ezra sighed, rolling his eyes at the other two's stupidity.

"Don't rush yourself, kid. We want to get something that'll really bring out your eyes!" replied Sabine sarcastically. Both her and Zeb wanted to savour the whole trip, including Ezra's priceless pouty face he always made when annoyed.

* * *

"Well, umm, kid. Looks like you'll need some _extras_ with that fantastic new piece!" Ezra's whole body language yelled embarrassment. He'd spent years on the streets developing his 'tough guy, macho man' personal, and history 'crewmates' were relishing in the fact that he felt so awkward standing in the Ghost's common room, sporting a fully blown evening dress.

"Oooo, I bet these shoes would do wonders for your feet! And those legs. Hmm, a wax methinks!" Sabine joked, she was serious about the wax though. _That was_ _ **going**_ _to happen._

Ezra's eyes widened and terror ran across his face. "B-but.. That wasn't in the deal!" He looked pleasingly at Zeb, who only returned an evil grin.

"I have _altered_ the deal. Pray I do not alter it any further." Zeb's smile grew as he saw the look of utter panic in Ezra's electric blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Ezra. It's really not that bad. Besides, well only go up to where the dress stops." Sabine said in a calming voice. It _didn't_ work.

"But the thing goes to halfway up my thigh!" Ezra gulped. He still felt a bit queasy from the pie contest yesterday, but that wasn't his biggest worry now. Not even the Empire was up there at the moment!

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for no chapters on any other stories today. Decided to write this fun little slice while I was bored.**

 **If any of you want to see it continued though, please put suggestions and the like in a review. I'll still be focusing on UTF and Solo Operation for the time being, but I'll make sure to get around to this once in a while.**


End file.
